


Silence is Golden

by hojo



Series: Crack [2]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojo/pseuds/hojo
Summary: Lukas gets his tonsils removed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I this way?
> 
> Also??? Thanks for always being so kind. English isn't my first language. And it's kind of hard for me to figure "stuff" out.

Philip has been nervous all day. Like really nervous. The kind of nervous where his leg won’t stop tapping on the floor, his forehead and underarms won’t stop sweating. And the worst of it all is Helen is still making him go to school. He knew he should have waited to ask Gabe until after Helen went to work.

Realistically speaking, he knows Lukas will be fine. People get their tonsils out all the time. But there is something about Lukas being away from him, being in the hospital that Philip hates, reminds him of when Lukas was shot. That's why he counts down to the exact second that school is over.

Gabe pulls up to the Waldenbecks’ property at one minute after four, and Philip jumps out of the car, not bothering to shut the truck door, knowing Helen will get it for him.

Philip runs to the front door and knocks once, twice, three times before Bo answers.

“How is he?”

“He’s higher than a kite.” Bo ushers Philip inside.

“And twice as pretty,” Lukas slurs.

Philip is taken aback but shakes his head and smiles, then rushes over to where Lukas is lying on the couch. “Hey,” he says, kneeling beside Lukas. “How are you?”

In the background, Philip hears Helen, Gabe, and Bo talking.

“Wonderful. I am wonderful.”

Philip touches Lukas' forehead, moving his hair out of his face. He's a little flush, a little clammy.

“Is he going to be okay?” Philip asks Bo.

Lukas pokes at Philip’s cheek, then slides his fingers into his mouth. “Nice, nice, nice.” Philip grabs Lukas’ hand and holds it.

“The medicine will wear off soon.” He pauses. “Hopefully.”

Philip nods.

“Are you in any pain?”

“Are you?” Lukas looks concerned.

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You aren't tired? You must be tired because you’ve been running through my mind all night.”

Helen snorts. And Philip glares at her. Bo makes himself busy by playing with his watch, looking anywhere but at his son.

“I’m okay, Lukas. Maybe you should sleep.”

“How can I possibly sleep? Would you look at you? So beautiful.” Lukas tries to touch Philip’s face but misses and caresses the air. “Baby, you looking so sweet you’re giving me a cavity.”

“Should we go?” Gabe whispers.

“Not a chance,” Helen replies.

“Get my wallet. Get my wallet.” Lukas grabs at Philip’s shirt, trying to sit up.

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” Philip lightly pushes on Lukas’ shoulders to keep him still. “Why do you need your wallet?”

“I need my library card to check you out.”

Bo clears his throat. “Coffee? I’ll make some coffee.”

“That shirt’s very becoming on you. Of course, if I were on you I’d be coming too.”

It all happens at once. Bo runs into the wall between the living room and the kitchen. Philip's knees give out, and he falls back on his butt. Helen laughs so hard she has to wipe tears from her eyes. Gabe shakes his head and tries to cover up a laugh. All while Lukas looks deadly serious.

“Lukas, no.”

“No?”

“No,” Philip confirms.

“Not in front of the parents,” Lukas stage whispers. He tries and fails to wink. “I got it. I got. It. Later. You. And. Me. Later.”

“How about we don’t talk for a while, okay.”

“Hey, hey, Philip? Remember the time I taught you how to drive stick shift?”

Philip’s entire face flushes red, looking about two seconds away from smothering Lukas with his pillow.

“You don't know how to drive stick. You don't even know how to drive,” Gabe says.

Helen pulls on her husband’s sleeve. “Now it’s time to go.” She pulls Gabe out of the house without much protest. 

Philip hears the exact moment Bo gets it. Bo drops something in the kitchen and then says, “Oh, hell. I’m going upstairs."


End file.
